


Don't choke

by flesheater



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flesheater/pseuds/flesheater
Summary: After a few seconds of short silence, Mikhail spoke up.“Get on your knees.”Akhos smirked. “Somebody's demanding tonight. And what if someone sees us?”Mikhail was not dealing with this right now. “Come on now. You really don’t expect me to wait and walk home half hard, do you?”“Maybe you should have thought ahead before initiating this in a dingy alley.”





	Don't choke

They were located in a dull alley, somewhere in the lower parts of Fonsa Myma. It was late, and the alley seemed abandoned, and in all honesty a little suspicious: the perfect stage for what was planned to unfold. 

 

Mikhail and Akhos parted, both gasping for breath. After a few seconds of this and a short silence, Mikhail spoke up.   
“Get on your knees.”   
Akhos smirked. “Somebody's demanding tonight. And what if someone sees us?”  
Mikhail was not dealing with this right now. “Come on now. You really don’t expect me to wait and walk home half hard, do you?”   
“Maybe you should have thought ahead before initiating this in a dingy alley.” Upon hearing this Mik felt ready to just accept that he’d have an uncomfortable walk back to the monoceros with his dick straining against his armour ahead, but to his surprise the other man lowered to his knees, before looking up at the other with an arrogant grin.  
“God. I can't wait to wipe that smug look off your face.”   
“I honestly doubt you have it in you to do such a thing.” He responded, cocky as ever.    
“You’d be surprised.”

 

After a short amount of messing with armour buckles and such, Akhos managed to free the other from the confines of his crotch plate, and the cool night air hit Mikhail’s cock finally.   
“It’s cold out here… Nothing that warm mouth of yours can’t fix, though.”  
“I’m on it.” Moving his mouth towards the member in front of him. Mikhail held his breath, as he prepared for the coming warm pleasure. Instead, he felt the other place a kiss on the tip.”   
“Of course you’d do that, you dramatic little tease.”   
Akhos chuckled, before replying. “What did you expect?” And just as Mikhail reached the limit of how long he could wait, he felt a wet lick on the underside of his shaft. Being taken by surprise, having expected more teasing, he let out a loud groan.   
“That's more like it!” He grunted as the other continued dragging his tongue up the length of Mikhail’s shaft. Mikhail found himself with his hands in Akhos’s hair, prompting him to continue. Akhos continued to use just his tongue, now also swirling it around the tip. It was enjoyable, and he was now fully erect, but damn, Mikhail needed the full thing. He looked down at the other, and they locked eyes. Akhos paused, and pulled away slightly. Mikhail noticed his dick was now becoming slick with spit.

  
“How am I doing?” Akhos asked.   
Mikhail exhaled. “It's good. But not good enough.” With this he tightened his grip in Akhos’s hair and thrusted his dick inside, causing the other to grunt as his eyes widened in shock. It felt nice to finally put a dent in that confident controlled composure, and the warmth of his mouth felt even better. He started to thrust in and out slightly, making sure to not start off too deep. “That's much better. Think you can keep that up for me?” Expecting some sort of defiance, or maybe for him to pull away entirely in order to throw back a sassy retort, Mikhail was surprised to see the other lock eyes with him and simply nod, before continuing.    
“Wow, not even a snarky response? Well, be careful you don’t choke.”   
He bobbed his head up and down the Mikhail’s length, keeping his lips wrapped around it firmly. Mikhail could feel his tongue against the underside of his dick still. As Akhos continued these motions, Mikhail felt him raise one hand to his balls and the motion of the other gently starting to massage them, and his other hand raising and resting at his hip. Up until this point, Mikhail had managed to keep relatively quiet, only letting out the occasional moan, but Akhos then proceeded to start moaning and humming softly, sending vibrations all the way up Mikhail’s length. Against his own will, Mikhail found himself letting out his loudest groans yet, and his hands tightened in the others hair even harder.

 

After several minutes of this, Mik suddenly became aware of the noises he was making, and the fact they could be caught at any second. He didn’t know where the other Torna members currently were, but he’d die if they happened to walk in on this. Hell, Mikhail didn’t want to imagine how Patroka would react upon finding out her brother was sucking off  _ Mikhail  _ of all people. “Akhos, we have to end this quickly before anyone finds us. I’m taking over.” He offered, before holding the Akhos’s head in place and rapidly bucking in and out. He tried to relish in the noises the other was making, and the feeling of his dick hitting the back of his throat, but he was mainly focused on cumming as soon as possible.   
After a while of this, he felt his climax drawing near. “Akhos, I’m about to- Ugh, cum.” He moaned out slowly but surely, before releasing his load into his mouth, pulling out part way through, causing part of the load to get all over his face and glasses.

 

After overcoming the bliss of the afterglow, Mikhail opened his eyes. “Fuck Akhos, that was amazing.”  
“Just because you have one, doesn’t mean you should act like one.”   
“Huh?”   
“A dick.”  
“Oh. Shit Akhos, I’m sorry.” He said softly, crouching down to get on the same eye level. Mik raised one hand up to the others cheek, and brushed it with his thumb. “Guess I got carried away, huh.” He wasn’t sure what to expect as a reply, maybe another insult, but that wasn’t what he got.”   
“I-its okay. I kind of liked you being rough.”   
“Really? Well, i’ll make a mental reminder to keep it up in the future.” He said with a wink.   
“I look forward to it.” he replied with a smile. “Now could you please go buy me a towel to clean up with, I can’t let anyone see me like this!”   
“Oh, of course! Wait here! I’ll be back shortly.” He shouted, running away after hastily putting his crotch plate back in place and his dick away.

  
  


Rushing out of the alley, Mikhail bumped into the last person he wanted to see right now. “Shit! Patroka, I didn’t see you there.”   
“Mik. Please look where you’re going next time so that I never have to make contact with you again. Anyway where have you and Akhos been? Me, Jin and Malos have been looking all over for you, it’s time to head back to the monoceros already, idiot! We planned the time ahead of schedule, you’re late!”   
Not good. “Well you’ve found me now! As for Akhos… I just came from back here and he’s not there! Keep looking... In a different direction.” He finished before rushing past her finally.

  
  



End file.
